A Night of Weakness
by RJMLRJW
Summary: I don't remember the episode but its set to the night where spike's in the church pouring his heart out and this story is what I wanted to happen but sadly didn't. I know that it's illogical given what happened to her earlier in the show but I hope you enjoy.


She didn't know what to say at all, she was so shocked that she started to laugh. He took one look at her and stood up, he knew that he had done something wrong.

"You, good sir, seem to have a tendency to lie under pressure!" she laughed hard, so maybe there was a chance that she could push down the worries that went through her head at this. Honestly what in Merlins name was he thinking, she wasn't suited for marriage, and she didn't even really know him that well. She started to breathe a little faster, the world receded from her as she locked herself into a mental battle.

_**Okay…marriage with Draco…how the hell is this going to work? We're so different…I'd probably have to go to ALL the social events, I'd rather chew my face off.**_

_**Well at least he's not a total stranger, he is rather attractive I guess…better than any of the matches father might have thrown at me, how was I going to tell him about this one. Maybe he doesn't even notice that I'm gone, yeaaa that sounds right. He's probably nose deep in writing the quibbler right now. At least I won't have him there to ignore me at the wedding.**_

_**I think we could make this work…we have some things in common already…things could be worse.**_

_**What about HIS family...**_she smiled deviously inside_**…It'll be fun to see how they react when I go loony on them…**_

He sat next to her, patiently waiting for any kind of answer. She looked completely unresponsive to him and he hated to admit it but he was anxious. He tried not to be hopeful but that was hard to do, when he thought about it he actually liked the idea of being married to Luna.

After about thirty minutes of in silence she finally spoke. "I think we could manage this... we are almost adults after all." She murmured softly looking at him with that twinge of pink he had come to like.

His throat felt tight at her answer. He nodded his head in agreement. "You're right, we can be mature about this. They're giving us till the time mother's done turning you into a "proper lady" before they announce the engagement. Father so kindly suggested that we – get to know one another properly during this time." She nodded her head in understanding and got up. She paced before she smiled at the walls.

"Well I was meaning to ask you about decorating the room maybe. You need some color in here, some color might help improve the dark aura."

He looked around at the brick walls. "You're right…I usually don't decorate because I'm hardly here at all… what do you suggest." He asked. Secretly he was glad that they had managed to steer away from the marriage topic.

"Well we could do school colors. Green and blue tapestries. Oh and we should get some lighter wood because all the bookshelves look dead. I bet a mural would bring some more life into the room." She rambled on while he listened with a smile.

"I believe that we could do that. Would you like to go shopping as soon as they allow is out in public together."

She nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled. "I know a great little shop in Hogsmeade. They have all the weird things that I'd need to turn this into an actual room. Oh and we should plant a few dirigible plums while we're at it. They bring good luck and are excellent in potions."

He nodded his head smiling. "I think we can manage that tomorrow, it's grown rather late which reminds me. What do you want to do about sleeping arrangements?" he asked growing nervous. Her face tinted pink again and she sat down beside him.

"Well we are to be married soon…I think we can share a bed for the time being. I mean, I'm not ready for any intimacy at all so hands to yourself, okay?" she mumbled looking at her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"I wouldn't even suggest intimacy from you Luna. I promise that I won't force you either but you might want to accept the fact that on our – wedding night that the dark lord won't let us leave until he's sure that the marriage has been consummated." He muttered. His face was as red as hers.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I guess. Do you have any clothes that I could wear? I'd like to take a bath." He nodded and had the house elf assigned to him bring in a change of clothes for her.

"I'm going to go down to dinner. I'll bring you a plate back." He said before rushing out of the room. He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like soaking in the water. He flew down the stairs and composed himself before he strode into the make shift dining room.

"Draco!" his mother cooed from her seat. He smiled and kissed her cheek in false politeness. She was as cold as a snake inside her heart. He never understood why his father put up with her.

"Good evening mother." They were all alone in the large dining room but he was willing to bet that Wormtail was hiding in the shadows, listening for deceit to climb the power ladder.

"How is Luna?" his father asked not even looking at Draco.

"She's a little sore from the corset training today. She's soaking away the pain in a bath right now. She had quite the fit earlier. She threatened to leap out of the window saying that she'd fly away. I think her mother tried that before her death." 

"What makes you say that?" Narcissca asked.

"She tries to do that a lot. Thankfully I calmed her down. She's trying to adjust here the best she can, please let me apologize in advance if she has an episode."

"That's quiet all right Draco." He snapped his head towards the dark lord. He stood and bowed low.

"My lord." He greeted.

"How is Fair Luna?"

"She is well now my lord." The dark lord clapped his hands.

"It brings me great joy to hear of your union. Two pure-bloods to cleanse the blood lines. You are a very smart boy indeed Draco. I regret to inform you, however, that we need a fresh heir to match off to another line as soon as possible, so safe sex is not an option for you. I'd like you to start trying as soon as possible please." He all but commanded. Draco panicked inside of himself, there was going to be hell to pay for this one.

"I will do as you command my lord but before, may Luna and my mother talk? She's still…innocent in the ways of men and I think it would be best if a maternal figure explained a few things first. She's taking a liking to my mother."

The dark lord nodded his head in approval. "That might be wise. Go explain things now to her boy."

"My lord." He bowed again before rushing up the stairs.

She sighed and relaxed back into the bath water. It had been a very mentally exhausting day for her. All she wanted to do was relax into the warm water for a few hours and then go back and face everything. She couldn't help but wonder how


End file.
